One of there own
by BrownEyedDiVa09
Summary: She was running just like all the rest. But like all of them she carry's scares.Will in old childhood friend be able to restorer the young girl he once knew.


Disclaimer I do not own anything sadly. Only MY OC and Her horse sunset! 

Parings: heheh OC/? I have an idea! Will not be Doc.

Summary: She was running just like all the rest. But like all of them she carry's scares.  
Will in old childhood friend be able to restorer the young girl he once knew.

**WARING: MENCHAINE OF ABOUSE IN RAPE!**

Rating: R

AN: Set two years! before Billy gets there. I don't know if Doc came from Roswell or not? But for the purpose of the movie he did.

* * *

_December 24, 1866_

_Roswell NM_

_" Please! Please, Don't leave me." said a sobbing freckled girl, no older than 11 years old._

_ Josiah Scurlock looked down at the Pleading girl. " Darling! I have to go! You'll be alright! In one day, One day soon! I will come back for you." Doc told the young girl. guilt crushing him. **HE **was leaving 11 year old girl, at the hands of well a **Monster**. A man, Who was suppose to take the place of her father! Who passed away when she was only 2 years old._

_" NO! Don't leave me, The bad man! He'll hurt me again!!" she screamed tearing running down the girl's face._

_ " Take me with you!" she pleaded with him, She didn't want to leave her mama, but she knew, she had to or she, wouldn't survive._

_" I can't You're a young girl, Your mama has to teach you things I can't." Doc told her._

_" Besides Were I'm goanna. It's no place for a one day lady!" Do, explained to her or tried to._

_ With that said in done! Doc, got on his hoarse. " Be Strong for me, In now that one day all come back for you." In with that Doc, left._

_ Of course I was young in thought he'd come for me. But I should have known batter Josiah Scurlock aka Doc my only Pal was leaving me. WITH HIM!!! In I'd never see him again, I was sure of that much._

* * *

4 years later!

It was Midnight! I knew that much was for sure. I also knew full well Hank ,was knocked out cold from all the drinking he'd done, earlier that night. So I got out medium sized duffle bag, I grabbed only three of my dress and as many blouse and trousers I could grab, corsets, Two pairs of boots, My gun my father left me, My knife Martin gave me for my 12th birthday. I tucked that in my boots, I never went any where with out it.

Not since that night! That night changed me for every. I grabbed my mother Jewry box she left me in something else! Turns out my mamma, left me some money as. Well as my Real FATHER!

I than threw out my duffle bag out the window, In jumped out! I snuck into the barn in went for my horse Sunset, I helped raise her when I was younger. I was the only one she let come near her, Let alone ride her! She's jet black, she was perfect in my eyes. In never failed me not once.

After my mamma passed away! I was left with drunk! for a father figure. He blamed me for my mama getting sick, in let's just say he had fun taking it out all his anger on me. I had a swollen eye, on my left check. To prove it! I'm not going to even begin to tell you were else I was hurt.

So, that's why I was know entering Mr. Tunstall store. In Search for in old friend that made a promise, He never kept.

I walked in shock this store was Huge! There where ails of food, clothes, weapons, etc.Stairs lead to what looked like dressing rooms, an probably storage rooms. I noticed a middle aged man, standing next to two dark haired men. But I didn't see Doc anywhere.Maybe he's not here, I told my self. I noticed the older man giving me kind smile.

Mr. Tunstall had just gotten back from the back room. When a vary pretty young lady not older than 17 years of age came in. She had long dark brown hair with natural curls in them. Her skin was pail with some dirt smudges on her face. Along with some burses on her chick. There was a scare right above her eyebrow. Her eyes where dark brown with some green in them. He would have though her Mexican if it hadn't have been for her skin tone. But what worried him the most was her weight she was fair to skinny for her own good. It looked like she hadn't had any food an a good while. The girl looked old in of to be his granddaughter if he had one. He broke though when he noticed her looking around for something.

" May I help you Mama? He asked her.

" Yes! You can." I told him.

He smiled at that probably thinking he'd get a sale. " I'm looking for Josiah Scurlock he also goes by Doc thought." I told him.

The men behind the counter looked at me after that. " He's at my ranch right now what do you need with Doc?" he asked. Stupid me, he's wondering why a poor looking girl who can barley stand Wanted with Doc.

" I'm Sara Elizabeth Tuner." she told him, not yet trusting the man, to tell him why she was looking for doc.

She didn't Noticed the two Men behind the counter's eye brows go up in surprise. She did see how every see Mr. Tunstall give her a warm smile.

" Nice to finally meet you Miss Tuner, Doc's told us all a lot about you." Mr. Tunstall

" Richard, Charley. I'm going to take Miss Tuner to see Doc. Can you Boys mange the store for an afternoon?" asked Mr. Tunstall looking at the two men.

" Will be fine!" Dick told him

" look I'm sorry to be trouble all just go in you can forget I every stopped by." Sara said leaving the store fast. Stupid, stupid what was I thinking coming here? I asked my self. Oh yeah! Doc's here! That's why.

" Wait Miss Tuner!" Mr. Tunstall Said coming after here.

Sara looked at him in surprise. " I'm sorry?" she asked him.

" There's no trouble! Now if you please, I think you in Doc have been waiting to long to see each other." He told her with a smile he could see why Doc had taken a fondness to this girl.

* * *

AN: Ok so not the best intro every but I am trying. Next ch Sara and Doc see each other after 8 long years. In if anyone would like be my beta reader and help me out that would be great. 


End file.
